Destruction Derby 2
Destruction Derby 2 is the second installment of the Destruction Derby series. It was first released in October 1996 for the PlayStation, Windows and MS-DOS computers. It was developed by Reflections and published by Psygnosis. A port to the Sega Saturn was developed by Probe Software - with Perfect Entertainment also involved in the project - but in mid-1997, the port was cancelled. Again, like its predecessor, Destruction Derby 2 was successful, and qualified for PlayStation's Platinum Range / Greatest Hits in 1997. Originally the game was released in a double-CD cover (even though the game was only on one CD), but the platinum range version was released in an ordinary PlayStation cover. In 2000, the successor, Destruction Derby Raw, was released as a PlayStation exclusive. __TOC__ Gameplay ]] The graphics in DD2 were hugely improved compared to its prequel, Destruction Derby. Gameplay became a lot more detailed. New crash physics meant players could lose tires and roofs during colliding. Overall, the whole demolition environment has been improved. Whenever a demolition event starts, all cars race straight to the middle and all hit each other - a feature that has been considered very joyful. In fact, the gameplay is so fast and your competitors are so rough that DD2 is considered by many as the best experience in the series for wrecking and smashing, and probably the best in the genre's history. A pit stop was added, where you can go for some of your car's damage to be repaired - DD2 was the only game in the series to feature this. The commentator is back, and this time, it's performed by American motorsports broadcaster, Paul Page. Modes *Wreckin' Racing **Championship **Practice* **Time Trials **Multiplayer *Stock Car *Destruction Derby **Practice* **Total Destruction *The Wreckin' Racing and Destruction Derby Practice modes are different. See its respective articles for details. In the DD2 manual, the three main modes are referred as race styles. Tracks The tracks are now a lot longer, wider, and more realistic. Now experience jumps, flips, criss-cross sections, banked corners and hills. *Pine Hills Raceway *Chalk Canyon *SCA Motorplex *Caprio County Raceway *Black Sail Valley *Liberty City *Ultimate Destruction Bowls Four new bowls were made, replacing the single one in the original DD game. These new bowls are larger, and are all in a different, more exciting environment. *Red Pike Arena *The Colosseum *The Pit *Death Bowl Vehicles Once again three cars were implemented in the game, each retaining their old DD1 names but given completely new looks. *Rookie *Amateur *Pro The playable and all AI DD2 cars are 1995 Ford Thunderbirds Nascars. However, the cars shown in the Intro and the cover (with and without decals) are 1995 Pontiac Grand Prix Nascar. Competitors DD2barmy.png|Barmy Army DD2beast.png|The Beast DD2bouncer.png|The Bouncer DD2chief.png|The Chief* DD2general.png|The General DD2goddess.png|The Goddess DD2hero.png|Heavy Metal Hero DD2learner.png|Learner Driver DD2master.png|The Master* DD2optician.png|The Optician DD2passion.png|Passion Wagon DD2psycho.png|Psycho DD2pyromaniac.png|Pyromaniac DD2rivit.png|Rivit* DD2skum.png|The Skum DD2squad.png|Suicide Squad DD2thepro.png|The Pro* DD2trashman.png|The Trashman DD2undertaker.png|The Undertaker *New competitors. They replaced Crunch Bunch, The Idol, The Taxman and The Doctor from DD1. Points *Wrecking an opponent's car - 25 points *Spinning an opponent's car 90° - 10 points *Spinning an opponent's car 180° - 25 points *Spinning an opponent's car 360° - 50 points Note: attacking an opponent that is already down does not net points. Damage engine ]] The damage indicator has been unchanged from DD1, except that they're smaller in size. The arrow colours of damage are still the same - from green to red to black (including several inbetween colours, like orange). OST The soundtrack for the game was mostly performed by the unsigned English thrash metal bands Jug (Richard Beston, Dean Liddle, Andrew Lewins, David Eden, Craig McKendrick), as well as Tuscan (Richard Mumford, Mark Fox, Mark McGowen, Alistair Dunn). The band Jug were from Sunderland in the northeastern English county of Tyne and Wear, a short distance from Reflections' studio in Newcastle upon Tyne. *Bonus Soundtracks not featured in-game, but on the CD Reception PlayStation: *Official PlayStation Magazine UK: 9 out of 10 (90%) *IGN: 7.2 out of 10 (72%) *GameSpot: 7.0 out of 10 (70%) *Edge: 8 out of 10 (80%) PC: *GameSpot: 7.6 out of 10 (76%) Covers Front DD2.jpg|'PlayStation PAL (Europe/Australia)' DD2 NTSC.jpg|'PlayStation NTSC-U (US) DD2 Japan.jpg|'PlayStation NTSC-J (Japan) DD2 Rus front.jpeg|'Megema release for PlayStation (Russia)' DD2 platinum.jpg|'PlayStation PAL Platinum version' DD2 GH.jpg|'PlayStation NTSC-U Greatest Hits version' DD2 PC.jpg|'Windows/DOS PC' DD2 neon front.jpg|'Neon Edition for DOS (Germany)' DD2 Argentum.jpg|'Argentum Collection release (Australia)' Back DD2 back.jpg|'PAL' 2Aback.jpg|'NTSC-U' DD2 NTSC-J.jpg|'NTSC-J' DD2 Rus back.jpeg|'Russia' DD2 PC back.jpg|'Windows/DOS PC' DD2 neon back.jpg|'Neon Edition for DOS' DD2 dice back.jpg|'Dice Multi Media Europe release' DD2 Argentum back.jpg|'Argentum Collection release' Release Windows *NA: 31 October 1996 PlayStation *NA: 31 October 1996 *EU: 1996 (Demo Disc: DD2 beta version on a PlayStation Demo One disc. Notice.) *EU: January 1997 *JP: 21 February 1997 Sega Saturn *''Developed, but never released'' Credits ;Game Concept : *Martin Edmondson ;Production : *Martin Edmondson ;Producer *Tony Parkes ;Head Programmer : *Michael Troughton ;Programmers : *James Parr, Russell Lazzari, Tony Roberts, William Musson ;3D Modellers : *Shaun Stephenson, Matthew Gibson, Chris Williams ;Artists : *Phil Baxter, Richard Beston, David Taylor, Aidan Wilson, Jonathan Steele, Shaun Stephenson, Matt Gibson, Chris Williams ;Character Artist : *Jonathan Steele ;Track Design : *Phil Baxter ;In Game Commentary : *Paul Page Category:Games